In Another Mess
by Noxlupis Lamiamedicus
Summary: Fifteen year old Scelena Night has lived in America her whole life. She was bullied at her old school. What happens when her mom dies and her father moves her and her brother to a small London suburb? Will she be caught up in the trouble of the one they call Harry Potter, or will she be bullied just like every other school she'd ever been to?
1. Prolouge

**Well, I had this awesome idea for a Harry Potter story :) It doesn't include my other character from the Danny Phantom and American Dragon: Jake Long story, so it'll be easy for me to keep this story up. **

I'd like you all to meet a girl. A fifteen year old with her whole life ahead of her. She goes to a massive school, with over a billion students, but she's not normal. None of them are. They are all wizards. You know, ones that use wands to cast spells, or brew potions? Yeah, that kind. Every one of them is born with these special powers, some have families that go on for generations. Some have only one parent whom they inherited the ability, and others have no connection through their families what so ever.

This girl is super extraordinary. Her hair is silver, and her eyes match. She's got a shining personality, excuse the pun, but she's often misunderstood. Her parents adore her, but especially her pureblood father. She adores him as well. Her mother, a normal human, is sweet and kind, but doesn't connect as well as her dad.

Her name is Scelena "Scrat" Mary Night. Her father's name is Rex Ryan Night, who also happens to teach at her school. Her mother's name is Mayera Elizabeth Night. She just goes along with a normal accounting job for a big law firm. She also has a big brother, Daniel Ray Night, whose only two years ahead of her. He's in his last year at wizarding school, also able to do magic whenever he feels like it, so long as no normal humans are around.

Scelena is a somewhat creative person, she loves to sing and write, dance and draw, anything to keep herself busy when she's not thinking about the tormenting going on at her wizarding school. She wasn't very well liked, and she didn't even know why. Sure, her father is a big man in the wizarding government, but it's not like it's even her fault.

This girl is me. I'm still here, and I still don't understand the bullying. Anyway, we're moving, my dad and I, to a little suburb within London. My mother was accidently killed when she was a victim of a car hijacking. It almost killed my father as well. The poor thing. Anyway, I'm hoping things at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry is better than my old school. It's going to be an interesting year.

**Just a little explaination before Chapter 1 begins. I'm hoping you like this, but don't stop now! I've already gotten the first chapter up :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Told you :D**

Scelena's POV

The new house was just that, a house. There wasn't a thing that made it a home, except for maybe my dad in the small kitchen, but other than that, it was just a place to sleep. It's a small, two story house in a neighborhood of look-a-like houses. The second story contains more rooms than we need, at least five. We only need three, and, after Danny leaves, only two. It's not like Dad was going to stay here forever after all.

There is at least one more bedroom on the bottom floor, the master bedroom that my dad was probably taking. I'm okay with that. I want a room with a window facing the street so I know when someone's coming up to the house anyway. I guess we could make three rooms for study time, each our own private place. Danny would probably make one just for practicing magic. Mine would be like a studio of stuff. Extra bookself's and a desk. Stereo for when I'm in a dancing mood, or singing one.

The kitchen isn't very big, but it works for me. I guess I'm going to be cooking for now, until I go to Hogwarts in a month anyway. The sitting room is actually really roomy, and Dad already has our flat screen TV set up so I can watch Doctor Who tonight. The dining room is nice, with a kind of glass back wall that allows us to over look the back yard. Under the stairs is a little cupboard for cleaning supplies. It actually looks like a good place to stash my wolf when guests come over. My phoenix will blend in more easily anyway.

"Scelena!" My father called. I paused in the middle of unpacking my books and exchanged a look with Danny, who was keeping me company. "Better get down there little sis," he commented, smiling at me. I nodded and smiled back before going downstairs to the kitchen. "Yes Dad?" I stopped when I noticed four people standing in the living room, looking around. Umbra and Albus were outside, getting use to their surroundings. I just hoped they wouldn't draw attention to themselves.

"Hey Scrat, meet our neighbors. They live in Number 4." He pushed me gently to the living room where the two adults were studying our big screen TV intently. The fatter, cruder looking one noticed me first. He made a face and turned to the adults. "Mummy, Daddy, there's a girl here." His voice bothered me. You could tell he was spoiled without even meeting his parents. The other teenager looked over at me, his face kinder, with a hint of curiosity.

"Well, hello there," I smiled the biggest smile I had. I can tell that I won't enjoy these neighbors what so ever. "Hi," the black-haired, brown-eyed boy gave a small wave before being sushed by the parents. "Hush Harry, she doesn't want to be bothered by someone like you." The rude man stated. He was red in the face and fat, fatter than his son. I don't like him. Not at all. "Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry looked down, his face twisted into an angry grimace.

"I'm Petunia Dursley," the uptight women introduced herself, smiling like the fake person she is. "This is Vernon, and our son Dudley." I smiled politely and shook hands with Vernon. Dudley refused to even touch my 'greasy' hand. "She's got a strong handshake," Vernon commented, smiling like a crook. "This is our nephfew, Harry Potter." I moved on to Harry and smiled. "Hey Harry," I shook his hand and felt a shock run through my entire body. Harry must've felt it too because he immediately dropped my hand. "I'm Scelena Night."

"Welcome to the neighborhood Scelena and Rex." Petunia smiled and tried to look sincere. She failed. "Hey, Danny!" I yelled, knowing he'd hear. "Yeah?" Danny asked as he stepped into the living room. He froze when he noticed the Dursley's. "Oh, hi, you must be some of our neighbors. I'm Danny Night." They all muttered out hi's and hello's. Harry stared curiously at my brother a moment, staying well away from his Aunt and Uncle. I don't blame him.

"Hey, Harry, want to see something cool?" I asked him, whispering so we wouldn't be overheard. "Sure, that sounds cool." Harry smiled. Danny gave me a curious look before tuning back into whatever Vernon was talking about. My dad kept Petunia and Dudley busy as I led Harry out to the backyard. I whistled, and waited. Albus, my artic wolf, came out of the deep shadow's to stand in front of me.

"Yes?" She asked, staring at me with a curious look. "Harry, this is Albus. Albus, this is my new friend Harry Potter." Albus swung her head towards Harry and smiled, as much as a wolf can anyway. "Harry looked between me and Albus with a question on his face. "Harry, have you ever seen a phoenix." Harry nodded and started to say something. "Of course, my headmaster..." He shut up with an audible snap.

"You're a wizard aren't ya?" I asked him, petting Albus on her head. Her fur was soft, and I felt my fingers twine with the fine, soft fur. "Yeah, how'd you know?" He asked me, staring up at the stars. "Because I'm a witch," I chuckled. Umbra flew in and landed on my shoulder. "Oh, Harry, meet my pet phoenix Umbra. Umbra, this is Harry Potter, my new friend." Umbra chirped out a greeting. "Wow, you have a phoenix. I thought Professor Dumbledoor's was the only one." Harry whispered, his voice full of jealousy and awe.

"Yeah, I got him when I was five. Freaked out the first time he died. I got Albus here when I was seven. She was enchanted not to die or grow older until I do. She'll be young forever. We have special links to each other." Harry stroked Albus absently. "I think it's cool you live next to me." He whispered, looking back at me. I smiled and patted his shoulder. "I think it's time to get back inside. I'll be back for you two when his family leaves." I scratched Umbra's head and rubbed Albus's head again before going back inside to wait for the Dursley's to leave.

Back in America, I didn't have any friends. I'm surprised at how easily I made friends with the lonely wizard boy next door.

**So, review please! I hope I did a pretty good job at this, but if you're confused, I want to know so that I can clarify alright? Okay. **


	3. Chapter 2

**So, obviously this story hasn't been found yet...fine by me I guess. So, I'm going to continue in hopes that someone will eventually read this.**

Scelena's POV

The morning sun shone directly in my eyes the next morning. My hand resting lightly on Albus's fur tightened, and I dragged myself out of a fitful and terrifying dream of fire and burning bodies. Albus looked at me curiously, her piercing gray eyes staring into mine. "Are you okay little one?" Albus asked, licking my face. "Yea, just a bad dream is all," I sighed as I got up. Umbra was no where in sight, which could mean he was asleep in the rafters...

A rock skittered down the sidewalk outside the house and I looked out to find a very gloomy Harry. He walked slowly, head down, hands stuck in his pockets. It was dark and dreary, with a slight drizzle, almost a storm it looked like. Harry kicked the rock again and I watched it clatter to my door. I looked down upon him and smiled as he stared at the pebble.

I stomped down the stairs in combat boots and opened the door with a smile. "Hey Harry," I waved, closing the door. "Hey Scelena." The boy stood there, unsure of what to do. Umbra chirpped from my window, chuckling. "Go to the park Scelena, great place to chill," Albus shouted down, fore paws on my window sill. I nodded and started to walk the way Harry was headed before.

"Uh, so, you visiting your Aunt and Uncle? Or do you live with them?" I asked, wonderingly. "Um, I live with them." He replied quietly. "Oh, I'm sorry," I meant that. It's not fun living with unpleasant people, I know. "It's fine, I'm sure you'll hear a lot more when you get to Hogwarts." I thought about that as we both walked on in silence. How could he live with those...those...people? I couldn't even stand living with the people in my dorm room's back in 'Merica.

"Hey, there's a secluded little park around this way, hopefully Dudely and his gang won't go near it." Harry pointed to a not-so-travelled path and started to lead the way. I followed whole-heartedly, glad to be doing something other than sitting around.

Rex's POV

I had waited until I'd heard Scrat clamber down the stairs to venture out of my room. Danny was upstairs, going through some self-defense motions and wand movements. Scrat would be out until dark I'm sure, since she really loved running around and being out of the house.

I stood in the kitchen, drinking from a fresh mug of coffee. I was so tired, I was up half the night worrying about moving Scelena here. What if he came to visit? It may very well be the time when she figures it out.

A knock on the front door made me jump. Who in the hell would visit this early in the morning? Only one thought ran through my mind as I approached the door. "Hello Rex," Sirius Black greeted. "Hey Sirius, Remus, Arthur." I sighed, staring at the other two behind him. "Hello!" Remus Lupin echoed. Arthur Weasly stood there, looking at the house in bewilderment.

"Hey Dad! I'm going for a run." Danny pounded down the steps, one ear bud dangling and his Ipod in his hands. "Oh, okay son, be careful." I patted him on the back. The three visitors made way for him to get out. "May we come in?" I nodded and opened the door wider.

The three wizards stepped in lightly and looked around at the normal home curiously. "How'd you find us?" I asked them as we walked to the living room. "We have our ways Rex," Remus stated, picking up the remote. The second the TV was on, British TV star, Matt Smith, filled the screen. Of course, Scelena loves her Doctor Who.

"What's this?" Sirius asked, bewildered. "Doctor Who, it's Scelena's favourite TV show. U.K. based." I replied as I grabbed the remote from Remus. A couple buttons later, I'd turned on the news. It was suppose to storm today, which was probably why it was so dark out. "Muggle news." Sirius snorted, sitting down on the couch. "It's good to know since Scelena and Harry are out of the house, not exactly sure where, and Danny is running around." I shrugged.

"You let them just do whatever?" Arthur asked. "Well, they always come home, and I trust them." I looked over at the red-headed wizard. "Trust is key." Remus replied. "That it is, Remus, that it is."

A couple hours passed as we talked about nothing. We caught up on old times and swapped stories about our adventures. Sirius told me he'd been locked up in Askaban until two years ago, when he'd escaped and Harry had saved him from being executed. Remus had been keeping special watch through the Order and Arthur had been raising a family. He told me he has seven kids; Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Fred, Ron and Ginny.

We heard approaching footsteps and I braced myself as Scrat came through the door. "No Umbra! It's not Harry's fault, but he's probably in some trouble. Dammit." I heard her almost yell. There was a loud bang, and a whisper of wings before Scelena appeared in the living room. Her knuckles were scrapped from where she'd probably hit a wall. "Scrat, honey, what's the matter?" Umbra and Albus stood by her side. "Dementors came after Harry, and, in self defense, he'd conjourned a patronus, but in front of his damn cousin." She growled. Albus looked down and away.

"No Umbra, he meant to do it. If a dementor was sucking out your soul, I'm pretty sure you'd appreciate if I conjourned a patronus as well." She address the scarlet bird sitting on her shoulder. I never could figure that out. She could hear them, but none of the wizards I've met could. "Come on Albus, let's get you outside." She sighed as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"That's Scelena?" Sirius asked. "Yea." I whispered. "She's definitely grown," Lupin commented. There was a crash followed by Scrat's frustrated scream. Several things fell to the floor and filled the room with firework-like noises. "Scrat? Are you okay?" I asked her, rushing to the kitchen door. When I looked in, I almost laughed. Almost. Scelena was on the floor, steaming, and covered in the pots and pans that had been hanging from a rack. Albus and Umbra looked through the porch door with concern.

I heard the kitchen door open again and snorts come from Remus and Sirius. "Yea, I'm okay Daddy, just kicked the island and all the pans fell." She sighed as she sat up. I held out a hand and she gladly gripped it and pulled herself up. "You still seem agitated." I commented as she started pacing. "Of course, I'm worried about Harry, for one. The only time I ever make another friend and he gets in trouble because of a damn dementor attack. One I'm pretty sure was ordered, not random." She muttered.

"The only time you make one other friend?" Sirius asked. "Yea, the only other friend I've had that wasn't my brother or dad was a boy named Jax Raley. He moved away shortly before we started wizarding school. Come to think of it, I think he said he was moving to London." She trailed off in thought for a moment. "Wait, who are you people?" She held her injured hand up to the light as she asked, studying the scrapes.

"I'm Sirius Black, this is Remus Lupin and Arthur Weasly." The three wizards smiled and waved. "Oh, hi!" She smiled back, all her anger drained away. "Y'all are wizards right?" She asked as she held out her hand to me. I complied by grabbing the first aid kit. "Yea, how could you tell?" She shrugged. "Not sure, I could just feel the magic I guess." She laughed and covered her face with her free hand as she gazed over at her pets.

Sirius's POV

I watched as Rex gently bandaged my daughters hand. She didn't even know she was adopted. Albus and Umbra seemed to have taken great care in keeping that secret from her, but now that she's in London, I don't think that it'll stick. Especially if she's running around with her 'cousin' all the time. Speaking of which, Harry will be in big trouble with the ministry.

I focused back on Scelena as she asked Rex something. He nodded. "How is Harry going to get to the Ministry anyway? His aunt and uncle can't stand magic." She pointed out. "That's quite alright, we'll bring him." I spoke up before I could stop myself. "Oh? Can I go too? I mean, I'm more of a key witness don't you think?" She looked at me pleadingly and I shot a look at Rex. "Honey, that might be too much for them to handle." He gently told her. "Magic mean anything to you Dad?" She twirled a wand around her fingers confidently.

"Look Scrat, I'm meaning they probably wouldn't have room at any of their houses. Arthur has seven kids of his own, and I'm pretty sure Remus and Sirius live together." Her face fell. "Well, I have a pretty big house. It might be a good idea for her to meet some of her classmates before she goes off to school." I admitted, catching a curious glance from Remus. "Really? Could I please Dad?" She begged him. "If it's okay, then I suppose so." Rex sighed.

"Yay! Thanks Daddy!" She hugged him and ran up the stairs, singing softly to herself. "She reminds me a lot of you," Rex commented offhandedly. "What?" I asked him, still staring at the stairs. "She acts a lot like you Sirius." Rex repeated. _How could that be? She doesn't even know me! _My mind screamed at me as she reappeared with her trunk. "She also reminds me of her mom." My throat closed up with grief at that and I sighed as Scrat thunked down the stairs.

Albus scratched lightly on the glass trying to grab Scelena's attention. "Oh, alright." She sighed as she unlocked the door. Albus came right in and looked at me for a moment before running into the living room. Umbra perched lightly on her shoulder and stared cleaning his feathers. "Honey, are you sure you wouldn't rather stay here and go to the train station with your brother?" She glared at him and nodded. "Of course not Dad! I wanna meet some new kids before I go off to school anyway. I need to make friends!" She growled out. "Alright honey, I'm not going to force you to stay here." Rex held up both hands and backed off. He shot me a 'told you so' look.

"Well, we better get going before the rest of them wonder where we've gone. Scelena, you can ride back with us. Mad Eye and some others will pick Harry up later, when his muggle aunt and uncle are asleep." Remus stated. Scrat nodded and kissed her dad on the cheek. "I promise I'll write everyday Daddy!" She promised as we left. Rex laughed and hugged her tightly. "Have fun, and behave." She nodded and dashed out, joining Remus and Arthur outside.

"Sirius," Rex began, looking over at me with tears in his eyes. "Yes Rex?" I asked him, hesitant to leave. "Please don't let her find out without me telling her." He begged me. I could only nod sadly as I left the house. Scelena produced a broom and smiled evilly as we took off into the night. Albus stared down from a cage she was suspened in and Umbra flew around us. It was all I could do to keep tears from leaking out of my eyes as I stared at my only daughter.

**So...? What do you think? I'm working on a story between Sirius and Scelena's mom right now, so what happened to her won't be a mystery much longer. Anyway, review! I'm so so so sorry it took so long for the update, I've been busy .-.**


	4. Update: Sorry

Some of y'all are probably expecting an update from this, and I'm sorry. I broke my computer a while back. Point is, I'm thinking of redoing several of these, and need y'alls opinion. I'm not happy with what I wrote prior to now. I feel as if I could have done better, and maybe I could pull in more readers if I do. I know not a whole lot are following these stories, if any at all.

**So, as of this moment, these stories are on hiatus as I redo the chapters. The ideas might change slightly for some. Others might just be better described and written. Thank you for your patience, whoever is still keeping up with me. **

**Again, super sorry for such a long wait. Promise to get back to it soon, since it's summer and everything. Also, I'll try to update weekly, but it may be biweekly for some stories, as I'm keeping up with several different ones. **

**Thanks again. Please bear with me a bit longer and perhaps give the new chapters a chance. If you no longer wish to read, that is fine, I understand perfectly well. Good day to you all. **


End file.
